You never know what is going to happen
by Smac7240
Summary: 20 year after the war there is a new generation of demigods, with there chases at love, war, death, friendship and lose.


**You never know what is going to happen**

Chapter 1: what has happen seen the war?

Well it had been 20 years seen we saved Olympus. And a lot has happen between me and Annabeth, first we started to data when we where 16, then when we where 21 we got married and then when we were 22 we had are first child Samantha but we call her Sam for short, then when we were 25 and Sam was 3 we had are second child Hallie. And now Annabeth and I are 36, Sam is 14 and Hallie is 11. Nether one of them knew about camp half blood. But I can tell how will claim them when the do, Sam will be claimed by Poseidon one because she has the blonde curly hair and sea green eyes, she loves the water no matter how cold it is. And Hallie will most likely be claimed by Athena because she has back curly hair grey eyes and she is very smart and she loves owls. So that is what has happened so far and now here is what is happening.

Chapter 2: what will happen to there kids find out what they are.

Sam

I was sitting in homeroom with my best friend micaela we have know each other seen we were 2 years old are parent know each other two, they say they us to go to school together. But who know what school are parent rarely talk about there past. They say it is to protect us, what are the murders. Well me and micaela always try to dig some thing up every time are family are together. Her full name is micaela Aphrodite grace. She has a wearied middle name and so do I; my full name is Samantha Athena Jackson. Ya both of us have goddess middle names but I feel bad for my sister her middle name is Poseidon I do not know what my parents were thinking when they named her.

So I was sitting in home room with my best friend micaela when this guy walked in, he looked for miller, his name was Zackary Smith. He was cut he had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. Micaela was not looking so I kick her so she would look up and when she saw him she drop her pencil. He was looking right at me I gust smiled, then the teacher said "Zackary why don't you go sit next to Samantha"

Then he said "okay and you can call me zack"

"Okay zack now go take you seat so we can start class"

Yes the teacher just used my full true name even though I asked her to call me Sam she still calls me Sam, and yes she just put he next kid named zack next to me. I don't know why she did that, it mite be because I am one of the smartest kids in my class but I have dyslexia and ADHD so I can not read that good and I can not sit still and nether can micaela. So we sit in the back so that we do not distract the other kids. So he walked over and sat by me, he said "hey I am zack and you are Samantha"

"Ya you can call me Sam instead"

"Cool"

Then the teacher said "okay class here are some suffice area work sheets that you need to complete by Friday, you may work with the people next to you but do not get out of your set"

Then after we got are sheets zack said "how do we do this"

"Here I will show you"

I showed him how to find suffice area, then the bell rung for class. Then I asked him "so do you get it"

"Not really"

"Okay how about you sit with me at lunch and I will help you some more"

"Okay shore"

"So what class do you have next?"

"Science"

"Cool that is were I am going you can follow me"

So then the two of us walked down the hall to the science room, I took my seat and h went to the teacher's desk to ask were to sit. The teacher put him right next to me again. I was happy about that because I sort of liked him even thought I only meat him last period. So now we were lab partners. The teacher told us to read pages 25 trough 30 in the textbook and then answer some questions. The teacher came over to me and gave me an ipod with the text book on it. I started to listen, and then I say zack raise his hand, and then the teacher told him to come here. I watched as they talked and zack showed him some papers. Then the teacher walked back to zack seat with him and tapped me on the shoulder and said "Sam may you share with zack he has the same thing you do"

"Ya shore" then I gave him one of the head phones. We listened to the book on the ipod and then answered the question ands seen we were done we got to talk, I said "hey seen we are done how about I help you with your math home work"

"Okay sounds good"

For the rest of class we worked on are math work, then it was time for are elective I ask "so were are you going now"

"Art"

"Cool so am I"

So the two of us walked to the art class together, He sat next to me again. Then at lunch we sat together my friend's micaela must have been get annoyed because I did not talk to her at all during lunch. We had three more class till we got to go home and one was gym class so I was happy then we had to go to L.A. and S.S. zack was in all of my class and we sat next to each other in all of them.

After school we walked home together he must live in the same building as me.

When we got to the elevator he ask "so what floor do you life on"

"O ten"

"Cool I live on that floor to"

"Cool"

I ride up we were quiet. Then when we got to my door, I grebe for me key and of course I left it at home in y room and it gust happen to be the day that a guy walked me home from school. I knocked on the door hoping that my little sister would open it and my parent would not, but of course my dad open the door. I said "hey dad"

He had this wearied look in his eye, then he said "Annabeth can you come here"

He was staring down zack like he was trying not to kill him. Then my mom came from behind him and said "what is it per-"

Then she stopped when she saw me next to zack. Then she said "o hello there, Sam how is this"

"This is zack he new at school and live in this building to"

"Okay may be we will come by to meet your parents zack"

My dad was still staring zack down and zack had a worried look in his eye then my mom said "Percy stop staring the boy" then my mom grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Then I said "bye zack see you tomorrow"

"Ya see you tomorrow and by the way we live in 10b"

"Cool thanks"

"Ya see a"

"Bye" then I closed the door, and walked in to the living room. Then just as I walked in my dad asked "how was that boy"

"That was zack"

"What were you two doing?"

"Dad he was walking me home"

"What else"

"Nothing we just sit next to each other in class and he walked me home"

Then my mom butted in and said "Percy stop scaring the child and just let her go do her home work" then she turn to me and said "go do your home work"

Then I said "the thing is I all ready finished it"

Then my mom said let me see it, so I pulled it out of my back pack, and showed it to her, she look amazed because last time I tried that I got them all wrong, then of course she asked "so when did you do your home work"

"Well zack did not under stand so I helped him during lunch and we gust did are home work"

"Okay then why don't you go clean your room?"

"Okay" I walked to my room to clean it. It only took me a few minutes because I just had to make my bed and pick up my dirty cloths. Then I heard my mom calling me, so I walk out of my bed room, my mom was in the kitchen and my dad was in there room freaking out that a boy walked me home from school. So I walked in to the kitchin and asked "Ya mom"

"So what happen at school today?"

She had a smile on her face and then I turn around to see my little sister Hallie sitting at the table doing her home work. Then I said "well, in home room me and micaela were just talking then the teacher intruded zack and told him to sit next to me, then she gave us some math papers and he did not know how to do it so I help him, then he was in my science class so he sat next to me again and when we were done all of are work for that class I help him some more with are math home work, then we went to art, then lunch then L.A. then S.S. and he sat next to me in all of those classes to, then he walked me home"

"Okay"

Then I heard Hallie laugh behind me, I turn around with my fist balled up, then all of a sudden hall was all wet. Then I turn around my mom face was not surprised she just said "Sam go get your father for me"

Then I walked in to there bedroom and said "dad mom wants you"

He said "okay be there in a minute"

Then I walked back out to the kitchin my dad quickly followed, when I go back in o the kitchen my mom said "Percy guess what your daughter just did"

Then he looked at Hallie and were she was sitting she was soaked her papers and pencil and pack and every thing else around her were dry. Then he said "I guess we have to tell them Annabeth before they do this at school to some other kid"

"Fine Percy we can tell them at dinner"

Then I asked "tell us what"

"You will find out at dinner, Hallie why don't you go dry off" my mom said

Then Hallie ran off to go dry off, my parent did not look mad at what had happen or surprised there was some thing they were not telling me and Hallie and we were going to find out to night at dinner.

Annabeth:

"We have to tell them Percy Sam has seen her powers she does not know what that was but she will fine out so we have to tell them"

"I know we have to tell them and I think this summer Sam needs to go to camp"  
>"what I though we decided that we were keeping them from there"<p>

"Annabeth it is the best way to protect her from-"

"What zack"

"No"

"Percy I have not seen a monster seen the war and you really think they are going to go after Sam and Hallie"

"Annabeth they are related to the good as much as us and don't forget they are Athena and Poseidon"

"Ya I know but-"

Then Sam walked in to the kitchen, and asked "what about Athena and Poseidon"

"Go get your sister and we will tell you'

Then Sam ran off to go get Hallie, "Percy we need to tell them"

Then Sam and Hallie walked in to the kitchen.

"Okay girls me and your dad need to tell you some thing"

"Okay"

"Well you guys now how your middle names are gods and goddess names right"

"Ya"

"Well that is because Athena is my mom and Poseidon is your dad's dad"

"What"

"Well have you guy learn about the Greek gods and goddess"

"Ya"

"Well some tome the gods will come down from Olympus and have kids with modal witch are half god half mortal. They are called demigods"

"Okay"

"And me and you dad are demigods"

"What"

Then Percy butted in and said "we are those kids my mom is mortal but my dad s god, and you mom's dad is mortal and her mom is a goddess"

"Okay then what does that have to do with us"

"Seen both me and your dad are demigod you are to gust you are both Athena and Poseidon"

"Cool"

"Okay then this summer we will show you this camp for kids like you"

"Okay"

"By the way you can not tell any one what your truly are you have to keep it a secret"

"Okay"

Then we sat down to eat dinner. That night my parent were quiet. They decided that tomorrow we would go over to meet zack parents, great.

The next day I and zack walked to school together. On are way I told him "hey my parents said that may be tonight they will come over to meet your parents"

He just said "okay"

Then during math class the teacher was happy to see that all of my math home work was done and right. And so was zack, at first she tough I copied his but then he explained to the teacher what we did and how we helped each other with it. And I am gland he did that because she was about to call my mom, and dad. Witch would get me in big troulbe because last night I told them that I did the work. Witch I did. So I got lucky. I told him "thank you"

He just said "no problem I owed you from helping me"

"You did not owe me but thanks"

"No by the way what was up with your dad last night when he answered the door"

"Well you are the first boy that has every walked me home, also he is very protective of me and Hallie"

"Okay"

"Ya well at least my mom did not freak out to or you would be in big trouble"

"Then that good"

"Ya my mom is cool with that sort of thing"

"That good because I was wondering if tonight you would like to go to a movie with me"

"As what a date or friends"

"Witch ever"

Before I could answer the teacher said "okay class take out your math work books and do pages 95 through 100, back and front of them all, and all problems"

I took out my work book and got started and so did zack I was thinking should I say friend and just see how it go or should I say date, pulse what is my dad going to say to me getting asked out by him. I keep working I really did not talk all class unless zack asked me a question.

After math me and him walked to science, it was lab day so me and zack worked together, then he asked me "so what is your answer you never told me"

"Zack I- " then I stop and looked down at my paper

"You don't want to go out with me"

"Zack I do it gust I like you a lot and all but I not shore if you like me the way I like you"

"Sam I do like you that way to"

"You do"

"Ya, so do you want to go out on a date to the movies with me"

"Ya defiantly"

"Cool"

"Now how about we do are work so we can go out tonight because I know my mom will not let me out if my home work is not done and I know my dad want be all happy about it ether"

"Okay then let get to work"

"Ya"

With that we both got working on are class work.

Latter that day when zack walked me home – this time I had my key – I told him that we could go well are parents were talking and meeting each other. He agreed and then said good bye see you later and then hugged me and walked off. I open the door to see my father in the hall way look at the door like he was just listening to what we were talking about. Then he ask "so what are you to doing wall me and your mom meet his parents"

"Hmm"

Then my dad yelled "Annabeth can you come here for a min"

Then my mom yelled back "ya be there in a min"

Then she walked in to the hall way and said "what do you need"

"It seem that Sam has made planes with zack for wall we are talking to his parents"

"Samantha what are your plans"

My mom and dad usual don't us my true name

"We are gust going to a movie"

"Who else is going?"

"No one just me and him"

My dad had that look in his eye like he was going to kill zack him self.

Then my dad said "Samantha"

"What"

"You barely know the boy"

"So it not like we are going to the beach alone, we are going to the movies were there are other people"

Then my mom said "Percy go do you work I will talk to her"

Great I was in trouble for having plane with zack to go to the movies - then my dad walked off and all that was left was me and my mom. – great-

Then my mom said "so you are going to go to the movies with zack"

"Ya why"

"Sam I gust want to tell you that I am fine with you going out with zack I am it gust you father is the one you have to worry about"

"Okay, how come you are fine with it?"

"because I was your age once, and I want to go out with this boy but he was to much of a idiot to ask me, so I am happy that you get to go out with a boy at you r age because once you start going to camp every thing is going to change"

"Okay but how was the boy"

By now we were in the kitchen where my dad could not hear us talking.

"The boy was your father"

"He was"

"Ya we meet when we were 12 when he first came to camp then when we were 15 I kissed him thinking that I would never see him again, then finely after I almost died in a war Vs. the Titians he finely asked me out and we kissed for really, that is also why I call him seaweed brain"

Right then in there I was happy I had her as my mom, because most moms would be bugging out about this stuff but not my mom she understood but my dad he was another story. Then I hear the door open and my little sister yell "hey mom hey dad I am home"

Then my mom yelled back "I am in the kitchen"

That was the usual me and Hallie walked in yell hey and then one of them would yell back tell us were they were.

Then Hallie walked in to the kitchen I said "hey" she said "hey" back, then she ask "mom where dad"

I answer first "in mom and dad room freaking out about me going out on a date to night"

"O"

Then my dad walked in and said "how about we go meet Zack parents"

Then my mom said "okay"

Then me and my mom and dad and sister walked over to there door, my dad knocked one the door. Then Zack dad open the door, he had this look on his face then he said "Percy Annabeth, how would have though that we see each other again"

Then my mom and dad said "Tommy"

Then zack mom came up behind his dad and asked "Tommy how is at the door"

Then he said "Percy and Annabeth and there two daughter"

Then Tommy said "come in come in"

We all stepped inside, I saw zack in the living room I smiled he smiled back.

Then zack stood up and said "Sam you want to head to the movies"

"Shore"

Then his dad said "zack do you need money"

Then he said "no I am fine"

Then my dad asked "Sam do you need money"

"No I am good"

Then the two of us walked out, and head to the movies.

Annabeth:

-Man Percy looks like he is going to kill zack.-

Then I said "hey Thalia hey Tommy"

Then Thalia said "hey Annabeth hey Percy"

Then she said "So how would have though that are two oldest would be going on a date together"

When I said that Percy was ready to explode, I mean explode.

Then a young little girl walked in she looked to be about Hallie age. Then Thalia said "Annabeth this is are youngest Sophia"

"Hey this is are youngest Hallie" I turn aside so Sophia could see Hallie, then Hallie said "hey you are the new girl in my class"

"Wait you to have met before"

"Ya we are in the same math class"

Then Thalia said "Sophia then why don't you to go to your room and hang out"

Then Sophia said "okay mom, come on Hallie"

Then the two of them walked off. Then Tommy said "so how have you two been"

"Good, what about you two"

"Good"

Then Percy asked "again how did you to get together"

Then Thalia gave him a glare like you are such a kelp head, then she started to say "well it was after I stopped being a hunter, I was doing my usual training when he walked up and asked me if I would like to fight him, so we started to fight he was on his butt with in two seconds, I helped him up and then I took off from there"

"O ya I remember that day"

"Ya it was the year after the war"

We keep talking and talking look back on are memories from camp, all of are old friends. Then when me and Percy and Hallie walked back in to are apartment Aphrodite was there, Hallie when to her room to do her home work and me and Percy started to talk to Aphrodite,

Then Percy said "goddess Aphrodite what are you doing here"

Then she said "Percy I should be able to see my two favorite demigods and there kids"

"Well okay but what are you here goddess Aphrodite"

"To see my new favorite couple"

"How is that" Percy had this look on his face like he was going to kill some one in a min, then Aphrodite said "zack and Samantha"

The he yelled "what"

"Ya zack and Samantha, here let me show you"

Then she but here had up to the TV then an image of Samantha and zack in the elevator holding hand, Sam was smiling and so was zack, just by looking at them you could tell they had a good time at the movies.

Then the elevator door open and they walked to the front door. Then Sam reach for her key in her pocket, then zack grabbed her other hand before she took her key out of the door. – O crap he is about to kiss her and Percy is going to explode- Then with one movement his lip were on hers. I look over at Percy and there he was red faced and smoke coming out of his ears. Then I heard the door open, the TV was turn off, then Sam walked in to the family room, zack must have walked over to his door already and that was a smart move. Sam and Aphrodite were smiling, me I was worried as Hades that Percy would go kill the kid.


End file.
